In the related art, some mobile phones include a fingerprint chip package structure and a decoration enclosure, and the fingerprint chip package structure is received in the decoration enclosure, so that the mobile phone has a good appearance. However, a position where the fingerprint chip package structure is received in the decoration enclosure is difficult to be determined, thus resulting in a low assembling efficiency when disposing the fingerprint chip package structure in the decoration enclosure.